Sunflower Seeds
by pdb
Summary: Mulder and Scully have a staring contest to see who will pay for lunch. Pure fluff.


Title:  
  
Author: PixieDustBunny  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Fluff  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: What disclaimer? They're mine! Mwhahahaha!!  
  
Thanks: my beta, JD Burns  
  
***  
  
Mulder finishes typing his document, saves it, and hits print. He sits back in his swivel chair, puts his  
  
crossed legs up on the desk, and looks at Scully smugly. Under his stare, Scully finally looks up from her  
  
computer screen.  
  
"What?" she replies to his coy smile.  
  
"It's almost time for lunch."  
  
"Mulder, it's only eleven-thirty."  
  
"Let's go to Erin's Pub."  
  
"We went there last time. Anyway, it's my turn to pick."  
  
"No, it's mine," Mulder counters, loving this banter.  
  
"No, it's your turn to pay."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No it's-" Scully sighs. "Whatever, it doesn't matter."  
  
"I'll play you for it."  
  
"What?" Scully asks, confused and slightly annoyed. Mulder sees her annoyance, but it just pushes him even  
  
further.  
  
"Are you rising to the occasion?"  
  
"What occasion?"  
  
"A staring game."  
  
Scully laughs. "Sure. Fine. Whatever."  
  
"Okay, if you can make me laugh in-" he looks at his watch "-ten minutes, I'll buy. Deal?"  
  
Scully just raises her skeptical eyebrow at him. Mulder laughs. He loves the look she makes. Scully  
  
sits silent for a minute, and then a broad smile comes across her face.  
  
"You buy," she says.  
  
Mulder feigns pain. Then he looks back up at her. "No fair, I want a rematch. This time, I get to try to  
  
make you laugh."  
  
"Mulder, this is ridiculous."  
  
"But I get more time then you. You have your eyebrow. And that funny face."   
  
Scully just stares at him.  
  
"I get twenty minutes," he says as he sits his watch on the desk between them. "And I can do anything to   
  
you."  
  
"Mulder..." Scully starts.  
  
"Oh, and you can't talk either."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Shhh!! Okay, so at exactly 11:55, I lose unless you laugh."  
  
Mulder stares at Scully. Scully returns the stare. Mulder makes a bunch of silly faces. Scully's face  
  
does not even budge. She does not even show interest, let alone amusement. He scoots closer to the desk,   
  
leaning over it so that he is closer to Scully. Scully leans over the desk, matching his stare. He crosses  
  
his eyes. She crosses her legs. He fills his cheeks with air. Scully sighs. Mulder pulls his ears out.  
  
Scully runs her hands through her hair.  
  
After about ten minutes of futile attemps, Mulder becomes bored with the game. He hopes Scully will just   
  
say something so that they can go eat. His stomach grumbles. Mulder leans back in the chair and laces his  
  
fingers behind his head. The chair moves from under him. He waves his arms to steady himself. Only   
  
Scully's eyebrow moves.  
  
"I wish I could say that that was all part of my plan," Mulder says. Scully shrugs.  
  
Mulder sits back in his chair again, this time pulling out a handful of carefully sharpened pencils. He   
  
starts throwing them at the ceiling. His plan is to not show any interest in her, hoping she will give in  
  
so that they can go eat. Once all of the pencil tips are embedded in the ceiling tiles, Mulder looks   
  
around his desk for something else to amuse him. He finds a small pile of uneaten sunflower seeds. He   
  
smiles.  
  
He offers some to Scully. She just stares at him. Mulder shrugs and pops a seed into his mouth. He just  
  
sits there, staring at Scully and eating his beloved sunflower seeds. A pencil falls from the ceiling onto  
  
his head. Mulder looks at Scully expectantly. She does not budge. Mulder goes back to his sunflower seeds.  
  
Then, Mulder has an idea. A brilliant, foolproof idea. Mulder reaches his long arm around the desk and  
  
pulls Scully, chair and all, closer to him. Scully looks surprised, but the look does not linger. Now  
  
the two sit knee-to-knee. Mulder leans over. He blows in her ear. She pretends not to notice. He draws  
  
invisible circles on her knee-caps, knowing that this is a common ticklish spot. Mulder frowns. Scully is  
  
not ticklish. He should have known. He stares into her face. This time, when he scoots closer to her, the  
  
desk is not in the way. Their faces are nose-to-nose. Mulder is so close her eyes appear as one.  
  
"Hey Scully, you look like a cyclops."  
  
Even at this close proximity, Mulder can see Scully's eyebrow rise and perch in its usual location. Later,  
  
Mulder will ask himself why he did what he did next. He licks her cheek. Scully turns her head and stares  
  
into his eyes. She can see the playfulness dance in them. Then he kisses her cheek. A quick, small kiss.  
  
Scully sees the playfulness leave his eyes.   
  
Mulder kisses her square on the lips. Scully hesitates, then reciprocates. Just as the kiss was becoming  
  
more passionate, Scully pulls back, laughing hysterically. It is Mulder's turn to stare at her skeptically.  
  
Mulder clears his throat. "What was that for?"  
  
"You wanted me to laugh."   
  
"That wasn't when you were supposed to laugh," he responds, trying to find the cause for the playfullness,  
  
now found in Scully's eyes.  
  
Mulder expects a response, but Scully just stares. Then, she puts two fingers in her mouth and pulls   
  
something out. Mulder stares at it, then realization and comprehension wash over his face. It is a soggy  
  
sunflower seed. Mulder laughs, takes it from her, and places it in the pile on his side of the desk.  
  
"I thought you hated sunflower seeds."  
  
Scully smiles.  
  
"Oh! I win, you have to treat me to lunch!"  
  
Scully picks up his watch off the desk. "No, it's 12:03. Time's up. I win, you lose. And I want to go   
  
to the Mockingbird Deli," she smiles as she grabs her coat and leaves the office.   
  
Mulder follows her.  
  
***********  
  
A/N: okay, how much did that suck? what a piece of shit. I can already see the flames. Oh well. I   
  
thought up this, and I had to write it. It read better in my head, though. I tried to keep Mulder and   
  
Scully as in character as possible, considering they were playing some form of the staring game. but   
  
whatever. flames are expected. praises, which i know there will be few, if any, will be framed and put in  
  
my room. thanks for giving me some of your time. it is much appreciated! 


End file.
